


A Steamy Encounter

by Tanista



Series: Domestic Adventures (aka Mac & Becky AU) [24]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Adventures, F/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki shares her shower with a certain handsome troubleshooter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steamy Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is something smutty I wrote years and years ago and finally felt brave enough to publish now and include as part of my AU series, since they do eventually get together in my AU.
> 
> Feedback is welcome! I hope you enjoy!

\--1992--

With a sigh of contentment Nikki Carpenter raised her face to the hot water beating down in the shower, enjoying the liquid warmth that ran over her head and down her body, easing all the tense muscles caused by the past week's trials. Following her usual routine, she reached for the shampoo and cleaned and rinsed her hair before grabbing for the soap.

Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open, silently turning in time to see MacGyver stepping inside and locking the door behind him. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight through the shower door as he loosened the belt of his white robe and shrugged it off with a fluid shake of his broad shoulders, revealing his trim, muscular form. It had been only last night since she last feasted her eyes- and hands, and lips- upon his gorgeous tanned skin, but already her body immediately longed to touch its warmth and softness.

Hardly daring to believe what was about to happen, she quickly turned around and closed her eyes, waiting for him to step inside. Just in time she felt a blast of cold air running across her back as the door opened and closed behind her. The touch on her shoulder was familiar, the large hand gently kneading the skin. A shiver ran down her spine as Mac's lips lightly brushed the back of her neck, the stubble on his face tickling her skin and heightening the sensation. "Here," he said softly as he took the soap from her unresisting hand. "let me do that for you."

Nikki offered him the sponge but he just shook his head as he worked up a lather and began slowly working his way down her body, taking care not to miss an inch, as if trying to memorize it by touch. His capable hands seemed to be everywhere, smoothly gliding over her curves, teasing and caressing. Dropping his lips to her shoulder again, Mac lightly kissed and nuzzled the silky skin. In reply she reached a hand up and behind her to grip the back of his head, bringing his face down to hers. She lightly kissed his mouth, then released him as she turned away, a small, teasing smile curving her lips.

MacGyver's hands spread wide as he skimmed them slowly down her back to caress her rear before moving back up to trace the curves of her body all over again. Nikki drew in her breath as amazing long clever fingers crept up to cup her breasts, the thumbs brushing across the already-stiff nipples, working them into hotter, harder points of arousal. With his right hand, he reached up and tenderly turned her face towards him again; her eyes still closed, she parted her lips, waiting. As those luscious lips met hers, she felt a rush of lightheadedness as their tongues dueled hotly with each other.

His body pressed tightly against hers, one arm encircling her waist. When his other hand slipped down between her legs to tease her core, she gasped into his mouth. He responded with a groan and he tightened his hold on her waist; she could feel his cock pulsing firmly against her hip, demanding entrance.

Tilting her hips back, Nikki leaned forward, bracing her hands against the shower stall's cold tiles. Still pressed tightly against her, MacGyver followed her movement, his hands coming to rest next to hers, their outer fingers entwining. A shiver ran through her body, mirrored in his own as he felt her body tremble.

He ran his tongue along the back of her neck, darting up to her earlobe and tugging playfully with his teeth. She moved restlessly against him, laughing lightly as his tongue swirled inside her ear. Turning her head away with eyes still closed, Nikki tried to shake Mac loose, but in response he went to the opposite side and captured her lips again. Running his tongue over her lips and teeth gently, he chuckled deep in his broad chest as her own tongue fought back, invading his mouth in retaliation. Their kisses soon became more urgent, more demanding, then after a few minutes he pulled back. She could feel both hearts pounding with the effect of their mutual arousal as she leaned against him, breathing in the mixture of water vapor and her lover's unique musky scent, savoring the intimacy of the experience.

Then, in a move so quick it took her breath away, both strong arms wrapped themselves around her again and turned her to face him, her eyes flying open to meet his dark, glittering gaze. Almost worshipfully Mac knelt down to kiss and caress her breasts; her fingers tangled in his silky light-brown hair as she guided him from one rosy tip to the other, a long, whistling sigh escaping her lips as he happily nibbled and suckled the tender flesh. Nikki gave herself up completely to his loving attentions, floating on a sea of gentle sensation, until his mouth drifted lower and lower down her skin.

Her hips bucked involuntarily in response as Nikki felt the moist heat of his breath against the most sensitive part of her fully aroused body. She tugged shamelessly at the back of his head, causing Mac to chuckle lightly before joyfully complying with her demands. Instant liquid flowed from her to mix with the water dripping down their bodies. She melted in response to the urgent demands of his lips and tongue, and he eagerly lapped up her juices.

He bit at a soft fold of flesh, then suckled, then nibbled again. Every sensation grew on the one before, until her hips were rocking against his mouth in a steady, age-old rhythm. Sweet fire licked at the very insides of her belly as that incredibly clever tongue probed more deeply into her than she would've ever thought possible, sending shockwaves upwards and outwards, only to concentrate and flow back downwards towards the aching center of her being.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, white-hot orgasm finally flooded through her already overloaded senses and Nikki screamed aloud, her mind tumbling over the edge and into an ocean of sensation so intense that all knowledge of self and time and space was lost for a moment. MacGyver rode her orgasm, her thighs repeatedly squeezing in on him then releasing. Holding her hips, he breathed in her smell and taste, reveling in the intimacy of their contact, then with a sly smile he moved away and raised both of them enough to position his cock more comfortably between her quivering legs. She lifted them up to hook around his waist and he rubbed himself slowly against the exposed opening, teasingly extending the sweet torture. The sensation was electric and they gasped in unison.

Mac buried his face in her shoulder, stifling a moan. Nikki responded by thrusting her hips forward in invitation, her womanhood hot and so very ready to receive him. She let out a gasp as he entered her and threw her head back, eyes closing tightly again to better enjoy the waves of pure pleasure flowing through her. He lightly nipped and sucked the length of her neck, quietly murmuring endearments and encouragements as she savored the incredible sensation of feeling him fully inside. Soon a restless growl emerged from her throat, eagerly urging him on.

He began to slowly move, arching his back as the waves of pleasure surged over both of them, but still holding her tightly. Lifting his head, he let the hot water run down over his face and between their bodies as the movements increased. Nikki brought his head forward to touch hers again, taking a firm grip in the silky brown hair as she let a deep moan escape her lips. MacGyver sprinkled kisses all over her hair, face, ears, neck, shoulders...anywhere he could reach. One large hand continued to hold her tightly against him as he thrusted, while the other dropped down between her legs to eagerly stroke inside her womanhood and fondle that oh-so-sensitive throbbing nub of flesh. He whispered approval and further encouragement as she cried out in sheer pleasure upon approaching the edge once more.

Suddenly Nikki's whole body stiffened and she shuddered against her lover with his name on her lips, caught in the grips of an orgasm even more intense than before; a second later he too exploded within, answering with her own. Feeling her sag, he supported her still-quivering body as their breathing returned to normal, nuzzling her neck as their heartbeats slowed. Her eyes still closed, she felt him let her down and she turned to rest her forehead against the cool tiles; MacGyver leaned forward with her, hugging tightly as he kissed her shoulder tenderly.

"I love you, sweetheart," he whispered before releasing her. "I love you so very much. Thank you for letting me share this with you."

Nikki heard him backing away, then the shower door opened and closed again, the cool air rushing in to fill the space he had left. She lifted her face once more to the hot water, opened her eyes and smiled broadly, the tensions and trials of the week completely forgotten.


End file.
